memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Gemini Agent
| number = | miniseries = | minino = | author = Rick Barba | editor = | illustrator = | publisher = Simon Spotlight | format = trade paperback, hardcover | published = June 2011 | pages = 224 | ISBN = ISBN 1442413425 (paperback); ISBN 144241961X (hardcover) | date = May 2255 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Description :In ''The Gemini Agent, as first-year final exams week kicks off, several incident reports with serious allegations against James T. Kirk end up on the Commandant of Midshipmen's desk. None of the allegations are true, of course… or are they? Kirk is being plagued by mysterious blackout periods, so he finds the allegations difficult to refute. During these blackout periods, he has no recollection of what he did, save for some very disturbing and disjointed memories. Kirk needs his friends, Bones and Uhura to help prove his innocence. Who is targeting Kirk, and why is he being targeted? And how far are they willing to go? Someone close to Kirk holds the answers to all of these questions, but can he put the pieces together before it's too late?'' Summary On Romulus, the scientist Nverinn tr'Rehu is informed by his old friend Senator Tashal that the Gemini Project has been approved, but with one condition imposed by the Tal Shiar: once the agent has completed its mission, it must be terminated. During "dead week" at Starfleet Academy, assigns Cadet the task of analyzing combat recordings from the Romulan War to gain additional insights into the Romulan mindset. While discussing the impending posting of the crew assignments for the Zeta Fleet Training Exercise, and get into a fistfight with four cadets who sent a small insect-like device toward them as a dead week prank. While taking a break, Uhura meets T'Laya, a Vulcan cadet with an unusual background that has made her much more emotionally open than most Vulcans. Uhura and T'Laya see Kirk and McCoy fighting the other cadets outside the window, and leave the lab to intervene. Tashal visits Nverinn at his research institute, the Center, in the Valley of Chula. They are joined by a young girl named Majal, the sister of the Gemini agent, whom Nverinn is raising as his daughter. Tashal warns Nverinn that he will be declared a rogue scientist guilty of treason if Gemini goes wrong. Kirk regains consciousness in a flower bed, where he is found by Lieutenant Samarra Caan of Starfleet Intelligence. In the ICU at Starfleet Medical College, Kirk learns from McCoy, Uhura and T'Laya that the four of them had gone for a drink after the fight, but that Kirk started behaving erratically and disappeared; Kirk has a six-hour gap in his memory. Later that evening, Caan visits McCoy and requests Kirk's medical records. She explains that hundreds of database search requests have been traced to Kirk's account on the subject of Kirk himself. Kirk dreams that he is back at the quarry in Iowa with his brother, , who warns him that "They're coming for you." While studying in his room, Cadet nearly drowns when his door locks shut and the sprinkler system activates. A mysterious message appears on his computer screen showing a male cadet who calls himself a "quarry rat". Kirk, his head aching, returns to his room, where he is joined by T'Laya. Chekov finally succeeds in overriding his door and pushing it open with the assistance of his neighbor, Cadet Alex Leigh. Leigh's roommate, an Andorian zhen named Salla zh'Tran, uses the kill switch concealed in Chekov's desk to turn off the spinklers. T'Laya tells Kirk that other cadets are jealous of him and think he cheats. Lieutenant Caan arrives and tells Kirk he has been charged with fifteen violations of the Cadet Honor Code. Kirk is escorted to Vice Admiral Tullsey's office. After playing racquetball with Spock, Uhura asks him about the Zeta ship assignments. Spock informs her that she has already been assigned to the communications station on the 's bridge. In Admiral Tullsey's office, Tullsey and Caan tell Kirk about the incident in Chekov's room. Caan shows Kirk the recording of the message Chekov received during the incident, which seems to depict Kirk himself. Caan asks if the message contains information only Kirk would know, but Tullsey suggests that Kirk not answer that question yet. Uhura and Spock eat lunch at the faculty dining hall, where Spock tells Uhura about the likelihood that the Romulans are descendants of Vulcan separatists and that there are Vulcans who support reunification. Via a scrambled data transmission, Nverinn expresses his anger to Gemini over the incident with Chekov, reminding Gemini of the primary objective of gathering information on James Kirk. Kirk, McCoy, Uhura and T'Laya plan a search of the Academy campus for people who may have seen Kirk during the six hours he was missing. Kirk suggests that McCoy visit Caan to see the video Chekov received. Kirk visits Chekov, who has been investigating the computer agent that attacked his room. Back at the Medical College, McCoy informs Kirk that he has been grounded due to the ongoing investigation and will be unable to take part in Zeta. Kirk is feeling ill again, and McCoy sends him back to the ICU. At the urging of a mysterious voice, Kirk slips out of the Medical College. McCoy has secretly asked Caan to put Kirk under protective surveillance, and her superiors intend to let Kirk lead them to the culprit, but Kirk eludes the Intelligence personnel in the maintenance culverts near San Francisco National Cemetery. Kirk sees a bright green line leading him through the tunnels. With difficulty he climbs up the exit pipe, above which the constellation Gemini is shining, and emerges in National Cemetery, where Lieutenant Caan stuns him with her phaser. Gemini informs Nverinn that the subject has been compromised. Spock tells Uhura that Starfleet Intelligence has detected subspace transmissions from Earth into the Romulan Neutral Zone. After twelve hours, Kirk awakens in the ICU again and tells McCoy and Caan about the voices he has been hearing and the green line he saw. McCoy explains that scans of Kirk's brain showed a great deal of metabolic activity in the Heschl's Gyrus and the visual cortex. References Characters :Samarra Caan • • Collins • Fackler • Dirk Galloway • Hannity • Bekkkr'esh Huuun'ivit • Marla Kerrigan • • Alex Leigh • Majal • • Olson • McKenna • • • Nverinn tr'Rehu • Judy Renfield • • • Tashal • Viktor Tikhonov • T'Laya • Tullsey • David Farragut • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Sergei Prokofiev • • Njuktu Uhura • Isoroku Yamamoto Locations :Earth • Golden Gate Bridge • Golden Gate Park • Hawking Hall • Nimitz Hall • Pacific Ocean • Presidio • Romulus • San Francisco • San Francisco National Cemetery • Saturn • Starfleet Academy campus • Starfleet Academy Flight Range • Valley of Chula • Yi Sun-sin Hall Alabama • • Africa • Berlin • Castor • • Colorado • Gliese 251 • Iowa • Japan • London • Marin County • Mekbuda • Mexico • Mississippi • Monterey Bay • Perihelion • Pollux • Regulus • Riverside • Riverside Central • Riverside Quarry • Riverside Shipyard • Romulan Neutral Zone • Russia • Saint Petersburg • Santa Cruz • Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • • • • ( ) • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Betelgeusian • Human • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Aaamazzarite • Nausicaan States and organizations :Continuing Committee • Earth Global Guard • Gemini Project • Romulan High Command • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • San Francisco Fire Department • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command College • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Internal Affairs • Starfleet Judge Advocate General • Starfleet Medical College • Tal Shiar • Task Force Blue • Task Force Gold • United Earth • United Federation of Planets Nairobi Girls Academy • United States of America • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :1906 • 2159 • 2182 • Advanced Tactical Training • American Civil War • aviophobia • basketball • Battle of Cheron • Battle of Midway • cadet • Cardassian sunrise • Commandant of Midshipmen • communicator • Earth-Romulus War • farr jolan • football • gravity boot • Great Awakening • Heschl's Gyrus • jolan tru • logic • medical tricorder • moon • nadion • Neutral Zone Treaty • photonic microtorpedo • plomeek broth • Praetor • professor • racquetball • Red Army knife • Right of Statement • Romulan ale • Romulan language • Romulan mollusk • Russian • runabout • San Francisco Chronicle • schizophrenia • Second World War • senator • shuttle • Starfleet Academy Games • Starfleet Academy marathon • Starfleet Charter • stellar cartography • synaptic pattern displacement • table tennis • Tarahumara • temporal lobe • Uniform Code of Military Justice • Vorta Vor • xenolinguistics • Zeta Fleet Training Exercise • zhen Appendices Background *''The Gemini Agent'' uses the Andorian gender zhen from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels. *As with other books in this series, Kirk and Spock never meet in this book and never hear each other's names. Uhura and Spock briefly discuss Kirk's condition (p. 146), but without mentioning Kirk's name. *This book presents what is evidently Kirk and Chekov's first meeting in the alternate reality (pp. 122-123). *Galloway states that the Romulan attack on London in 2159 was "Ninety-six years ago" (p. 8), setting this book in May 2255. On the other hand, the events of , set in summer 2255, are mentioned as having happened "earlier in the year" (p. 20). Also, T'Laya says McCoy has known Kirk for "almost a full year" (p. 136), suggesting the book is set in 2256. Connections novels | before = The Edge | after = The Assassination Game }} *'2011, June' - First published in hardcover and trade paperback by Simon Spotlight External link * category:yA novels category:tOS novels